Entre Frères
by Mana2702
Summary: Louis et Philippe passent leur temps à se chamailler. Mais parfois, dans des moments bénis, ils sont simplement des frères comme les autres, heureux de passer du temps ensembles.


_**Le défi 50 de la Bibliothèque de Fictions nous demandait d'écrire sur une série ou un film historique (dans le sens qui parle de personnages historiques ayant réellement existé). Il fallait placer les mots « destin », « valse », « simplicité », « amour » et « manger ».**_

* * *

Louis XIVème du nom, Roi de France et de Navarre avait tout pour être heureux, pourtant il ne l'était pas. Son destin avait été tracé dès que la grossesse de la reine fut confirmée, dès qu'il s'avéra qu'il était un garçon à la naissance. Dès lors, le nourrisson avait été traité comme le futur roi de France et il avait donc été différent. Son jeune frère Philippe avait beaucoup souffert de cette différence, après tout, il ne comprenait pas à l'époque ce que cela voulait dire. Lorsqu'ils se bagarraient comme tous les frères du monde, Louis frappait son frère, mais Philippe, lui, frappait le roi. Le plus jeune était constamment rabaissé puisqu'il n'était qu'en seconde position, ce besoin de lui faire sentir qu'il n'était pas si important que le roi allait jusqu'à l'humiliation. En effet Philippe était régulièrement habillé comme une fille, ainsi il constatait qu'il n'était rien aux yeux des autres, seul Louis comptait. Bien sûr à l'époque le petit garçon ne pouvait pas le comprendre, mais maintenant qu'il était adulte, et bel et bien roi, il réalisait à quel point son frère avait eu la vie dure et il en souffrait. Louis aimait son frère, il était capable de tout pour lui, mais il ne pouvait changer le passé malheureusement. De plus le monarque avait été marqué à vie par la Fronde, ils avaient failli y laisser la vie. Louis aurait voulu la simplicité, connaître l'amour de vrais parents et d'une vraie famille. Car même si Philippe lui en voulait pour son enfance difficile, il aimait son frère. Leurs parents, eux, ne les avaient jamais aimé. Ils avaient fait des enfants pour perpétuer la lignée, mais n'avait jamais montré la moindre affection envers leurs fils. Les deux frères avaient donc dû compter l'un sur l'autre pour se soutenir lorsqu'ils étaient malheureux ou apeurés. Louis soupira et se détourna de son miroir, il n'avait pas le temps de ressasser le passé, il était attendu au bal.

* * *

Lorsque le roi arriva dans la salle de bal, il put constater que presque tous les invités étaient déjà présent. Ils s'inclinèrent tous à son passage. Philippe le fit à contrecœur comme toujours, mais il avait toujours respecté le protocole, du moins il essayait lorsqu'ils étaient en public. Louis s'installa à sa place et sourit à son frère qui était en train de manger du poulet :

-Alors, tout se passe-t-il comme tu le désires mon cher frère ?

-Oui, je te remercie pour ton inquiétude et ta prévenance.

-Le Chevalier de Lorraine n'est pas avec toi ?

-Non, il se sentait souffrant et te prie de l'excuser.

-Et ta femme ?

-Elle veille Chevalier, ils sont devenus les meilleurs amis du monde.

Louis ne put retenir un sourire, la princesse Palatine était arrivée à la Cour telle une tornade balayant tout sur son passage. Comme elle n'avait pu ravir le cœur de son époux, du moins pas totalement, elle avait fait preuve d'une grande sagesse et s'était donc liée d'amitié avec l'amant de celui-ci. Elle avait aussi apporté ses coutumes avec elle, notamment cette danse nommée la valse. Il avait fallu un certain temps pour que le roi et les membres de la Cour ne la comprennent, mais à présent Louis pouvait se vanter de la danser parfaitement. Il regrettait que Elisabeth-Charlotte ne soit pas là, il aurait ainsi pu montrer à tous les convives à quel point il était doué pour cette danse aussi. Louis but une gorgée de vin et regarda son frère :

-Je suis content que tu ne sois pas malade. Je déteste te savoir souffrant.

-C'est gentil à toi mon frère, mais rassure toi je me porte comme un charme.

-Tant mieux, j'hésite presque à t'inviter à danser une valse avec moi.

-Ce ne serait pas pour me déplaire, mais je crois que les membres de l'assemblée ne seraient pas très contents de voir ça. Les caquetages iraient bon train et même Guillaume d'Orange en entendrait parler !

-Tu as raison, ne leur donnons pas de bâtons pour nous battre. Tant pis, dans ce cas buvons et mangeons pour passer le temps.

-Voilà qui est parlé ! J'aime quand tu te montres aussi déraisonnable !

Louis sourit et profita de cette soirée avec son frère. De tels moments de simplicité et de complicité étaient rares, ils passaient leur temps à se chamailler. Ils étaient après tout comme tous les autres frères de par le vaste monde. Ce détail rassurait légèrement le roi, car sur ce point au moins il était normal, c'était l'une des rares choses dont il pouvait être heureux : une légère tension rivale entre frères était une chose banale peu importe le rang des dits frères. C'étaient ce genre de petits constats qui apaisaient Louis et qui le rendaient heureux, car dans ces moments-là il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un homme parmi tant d'autres et non un roi. Pendant ces chamailleries il oubliait le poids de la couronne sur sa tête, le poids de toutes ces responsabilités sur ses épaules, il n'était que Louis, le grand frère de Philippe. Le brun sourit, c'était peut-être aussi pour se sentir ainsi qu'il faisait exprès de provoquer des chamailleries avec son frère, car même si il détestait savoir que son frère était fâché contre lui, au moins il était heureux car il était normal.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
